In present linear lighting, the fluorescent lamps are arranged in a straight line, all on the same level. However, the socket of each fluorescent lamp causes a shadow and non-uniform lighting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture that provides shadowless linear lighting and high lumen output per linear foot.